Xi Xiang
Xi Xiang is the main antagonist of the 3rd book and the Asian counterpart to Xander Zeldt, one of the History Keeper's primary enemies. Biography Xi was born on Tabuan and his family later emigrated to Krakatau when he was two years old, then later he emigrated to China. When Xi was a child he and his "nanny", Madame Fang, killed his parents. As an adult, he was a member of the History Keepers until he became one of their greatest enemies. He is responsible for the death of Galliana Goethe's husband and son. Meeting Philip Djones When Philip Djones was sent to the year 1689 prevent an assassination planned by Xi's rival Xander Zeldt, he got shot by Mina Schlitz, but then was rescued by Xi who happened to be at the same time and place. Xi spent days taking care of Philip. Once his memories returned, Philip pretended to be disappointed of the History Keepers. Xi started to call him Pip and treated him like the son he never had, ignoring Madame Fang's warnings who said that Xi shouldn't trust him. Xi and Philip went to the theater, met Shakespeare and got painted by Michelangelo. When Xi realized Philip wanted to betray him, he tortured him, possibly with the help of Caspar Isaksen, who was working for him at the time, and locked him up in a secret room on his ship. Reunion with Jupitus Cole At one point, Xi met Jupitus Cole, his former friend when he was one of the History Keepers. Jupitus pretended to be a traitor and offered him secret information, while actually, he didn't gave him anything which had greater relevancy. However one day, when Xi was about to tell him of his new plan, the communication stopped. Jupitus later got blackmailed by Oceáne Noirè into marrying her, otherwise she would "reveal" him as a double agent working for Xi, despite she was aware of the truth. Meeting Jake Djones Xi planned to cause a war between the Eastern and Western continents by attacking ships of both sides with a Kraken-like submarine. When Jake, Topaz, Nathan and Yoyo followed Madame Fang, they passed an old man who turned out to be Xi in disguise. He captured the agents by hitting Jake and sprinkle Nathan's and Yoyo's face with poison, which later caused great injuries for Nathan, and brought them to a pool filled with eels. After he killed a messenger who failed him by having him running across a rope above the pool which resulted in his death, Jake offered himself as the next one if Xi told him what happened to his brother. Xi told him, but then was knocked out by the agents who managed to escape. Later, Jake and Topaz entered another lair of Xi, an underground labyrinth created by China's first emperor. When they passed several statues, one turned out to be Xi Xiang who, with the help of his mute executioner Eunuch and Madame Fang, managed to capture them. After he told them of his plan and demonstrated the submarine in action, he trapped the two in the labyrinth, but they got saved by Galliana Goethe who came herself to help them. While Topaz and Yoyo tried to save the emperor's son who was the next target, Galliana and Jake attacked Xi on his ship. When Jake ran after Xi, he disarmed him and tried to drown him in a pool, but Xi pleaded and told him Philip was dead. Jake tried to drown Xi for good despite his pleas, but saved him in the last moment. However, Xi quickly recovered and tried to shoot Jake, but missed. He told him he lied and Philip was alive. At this moment, Galliana appeared and used the flame throwing gun created by Philip to burn Xi. Then she shot him with the gun and Xi died. Personality Xi has a chameleon-like talent for disguises, despite being easily to recognize due to his third, blind eye. He is fond of theaters and arts, which is why he showed Philip Jones so many theaters and museums. He also has a very insane sense of humor, like when he told the History Keepers his "friend" Shen Pei-Pei wasn't "as chatty as before", due to the poison Xi gave him. Like Agata Zeldt, he could be very cruel and kill people who failed him without mercy. However, Xi also had a very cowardly side of his personality, shown when he was about to be drowned by Jake and begged him to kill him at least in a different way since he described drowning as the worst death he could imagine. Interestingly, he was able to show compassion to certain people, like when he cared about Philip, however the only person he apparently really cares about is Madame Fang. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Travellers